splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim 51
Splat Tim 51 is a game from the main series which follows the Splat People being trapped in Area 51 where Ness needs to help them escape. Gameplay The first level is your standard escape the room game where you have to rely on wit and quick thinking to escape undetected. Guards and hostile aliens are against you, but can be used to your advantage. You plays as Splat Tim who has a pistol, however if you choose to grow your relationship with Splat Tina, you can swap between the two characters, Splat Tina's ability is being able to use explosives. The second level however follows Ness, as he comes across Splat Tim and Tina, where you still play as Splat Tim, however depending on who you choose to befriend you can swap between Splat Tim, Ness or Splat Tina. In this level you need to find an army by running around the desert and finding ways to get people to side with you. However you eventually come across Lu Bu who challenges Ness to a battle for leader, making him the first boss of the game. It's impossible to beat him, as if you lose half of your health or more Splat Tim will call off the battle as he doesn't want him dead. Along with that the boss battle never ends, his attacks just become faster and deal more damage as the "fight" continues. The third level is a simple running style game, where you and The 51 Gang Naruto Run through the halls whilst shooting all the guards blocking the way. As you run past the doors of the cells swing open, releasing the Aliens and Splat People. Unlike the other levels, you can swap between all the characters regardless of whether or not you befriended them. The fourth level you fight the amazonesses,this level is optional The 5th level has a special objective,each 3 stages are different The final boss is Jake Paul, who asks you whether or not you want to join Team 10 and The Wei Army, depending on what you choose, you get a different ending (more on that later). Saying no initiates a battle with Jake Paul's Mecha The 51 Gang need to attack him and survive as long as possible whilst gathering Main Power Up Crabby Cakes, so Cap'n Cuttlefish can prepare the final blow. Plot (Spoilers!!!) Splat Tim and Splat Tina woke up in a mysterious cell together, reluctantly Splat Tina decides to Splat Tim escape. Splat Tina tells him how difficult it is to trim some wires, Initiating a prompt where Splat Tim can encourage her, belittle or threaten her, flirt, or stay silent. These prompts appear often and depending on what you pick can change the character's personality as a whole. They eventually escape via stowing-away on a helicopter, they both slip off and Splat Tim refuses to let her go, her response varies from dragging him down as well, to her being flattered. They both drop off the plane together and end up with Ness, who they tell that their friends were trapped in the facility. He agrees to help them and they go around and find Lil Nas X, Naruto Running Woomies, Karen Ngyeses, Lank, Lu Xun, the Ninja and the Cuttlefish Family. They then go and try to befriend Lu Bu, who demands to be leader. He challenges Ness to a battle, which Splat Tim calls off after realizing that Ness was getting crunched. Lu Bu, as new leader of The 51 Gang leads everyone through the halls freeing everyone along the way, which leads them to Jake Paul, who claims that he caused the Inkpocalypse to make clickbait videos, and that he kidnapped the Splat People to get them to join Team Ten and The Wei army. If you choose to not side with him he'll get into his Jake Paul Mecha 10, where everyone must fight him long enough for Cap'n Cuttlefish to deliver the final blow with his Bamboozler. With the day saved again, everyone begs Splat Tim and/or Splat Tina if they will see them again, they then proudly say yes as they all joined The New New Squidbeak Splatoon. Negotiation scenes Between every section,Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang Negotiate on tactics,like how many Naruto runners are ther,or where should they run,sometimes it's more comedic. Relationships When a prompt to respond to a character is triggered, a 10 second timer will appear to respond, depending on your answers the character will change throughout the game. Threaten Mostly threatening a character will cause them to either become hostile or paranoid, and will try to sabotage you any chance they get. Belittle Belittling will cause the character to lose trust in you and not listen to a single order you give out, and will constantly belittle you, causing your defense and stamina to go down. Neutral To obtain neutral you must wait out the clock, causing you to say nothing. The character will stay exactly the same and not develop throughout the story. Encourage Encouraging someone will make them your friend, as your friend you can swap between them and both of your stats will raise, befriending takes a while however, Flirting Flirting is a risk, as depending on the situation and the character they may have a negative reaction, causing them to behave like a Belittled character. There is also a 18% chance the flirt will be bad. However if you succeed in doing this you can gain health by being near each other and swap between them. However you can only be in love with one person in the game. Characters Playable *Splat Tim *Splat Tina *Lank *Karen Ngyess *Lil Nass X *Zhao Yun *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Huang Gai *Lu Xun *Hanzo Hattori *Sasuke Sarutobi *Sazuki Uchina *Kunoichi *Lu Bu *Diao Chan *Lu Shuang Shuang Bosses (1 of each) Stage 1 *Cao Pi *Liu Bei *Sun Quan Stage 3 *Oda Nobunaga *Cao ren *Yu Jin Stage 4( optional) *Treiu Stage 5 *Keiji Maeda *Nico *Sima Yi Stage 6 (depending on which boss you pick in stage *Ashy Bei & green dragon *Onxy Pi & blue falcon *Golden Quan & red tiger Stage 7 *Jake Paul Bonus charters *Big Chungus *Ultra instinct Shaggy *Bully Maguire *Zhuge Liang *Zhou Yu Endings Good Ending You obtain the good ending by killing Jake Paul, in the good ending Jake tells you that you will be visiting the forest soon. The character you flirted with will hold hands, your friends will stand beside you, neutrals will be away from you, characters you belittled and threatened will not appear. Bad Ending You obtain the bad ending by siding with Jake Paul, characters you were in love with and encouraged will offer to go with you, neutral characters will do nothing, enemies will kill you with a gun as you walk away. Funny ending Bully Maguire shows ups and snaps Jake Paul and his army to dust while ultra instinct Shaggy trows big Chungus on the mech and destroys it.I happen when you don't make choices in the negotiation scene. Post credit Scene At the exit of area 51,Zhang Fei and Guan Yu are seen guarding the exit preventing any rouge soldiers from escaping Category:Games Category:Games with sex jokes Category:Main Series